


READY FOR FREDDDDDY

by MissKalea



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKalea/pseuds/MissKalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy fazbear and spongebob do the do and it's gross ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	READY FOR FREDDDDDY

Spungbob maoned obnoxiously as the bear animatronic pawed at his spongy penis, thrusting into the metallic caress.

“gee, freddy – you sure know how to wank a spunge off!” he giggled, his squishy body curving as he helped pump his member into the cold hard paw.

“huckhuck, are you ready for fready?” the bear said forbodingly,

“YES!!! Screamed spongebob as he wrapped his arms around the animatronic, his legs quick to follow as he started hitting the bear in the face with his weeping dick.

“LETS PARTY” said the bear as spongebobs dripping, holey dick bobbed in and out of his saliva-free maw. 

Before spongebob knew what was going on he had been flipped over onto the rotting corpse of the last security guard of freddy fazbears pissa, his naked square ass exposed to the robots dick.

Freddy suddenly shoved his dick into the dry, spungy hole – unfortunately for spongebob the bear was at least 5 times his size, and the bears dick ripped the ocean-dweller clean in half! That didn’t matter to fready however as he continued to pump himself in and out of the long dead spongebob.

It was over too soon as far as the bear was concerned, but he came all the same, splattering black oil all over the shredded sponge, and onto the dead security guard.

“Nobodys ever ready for freddy” he smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a dare and i am drunk right now ok


End file.
